1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to photographic print stacking devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the past, efforts have been made to produce high speed automatic sorting, conveying and stacking equipment to expedite the packaging of photographic prints. One advantageous system is the Pako Photopacker system in which photographic prints are cut, sorted, conveyed, stacked and inserted into a package on a fully automated basis. This system is illustrated in the Jensen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,349 entitled "Automatic Sorting, Conveying and Packaging Mechanism for Photographic Prints", which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.